<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Open Air by Riki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449770">In Open Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki'>Riki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>written with a kink prompt [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, just the outdoors, loosely college/university, no risk of being found, outdoors sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight filters through the leaves out the window of Phichit's car. Yuuri tries to focus on the clear blue sky, the blinding light, the colors of a clear day. Anything that can distract him from thinking of who they'll meet once they reach their destination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>written with a kink prompt [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Open Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually a fic I started a couple of years ago and completing it created a weird mishmash of my current and old way of writing. I love the images I had in my brain while writing this, and hopefully they'll get across.</p><p>I'll be honest, I have mixed feelings about this one. It feels incomplete at times and overdone at others. Something got lost in the process, but with two years I don't know when that happened. Either way, I hope you have fun!</p><p>Stevie and Ia and Sora, you're all absolute angels and it's thanks to you that this exists.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight filters through the leaves out the window of Phichit's car. Yuuri tries to focus on the clear blue sky, the blinding light, the colors of a clear day. Anything that can distract him from thinking of who they'll meet once they reach their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of meeting Viktor might remind him of the dream he'd had, with visions of Viktor's pale skin under his hands. Or he might be reminded of what he did when he woke up, his pathetic attempt to masturbate to it. It lasted only a few minutes until his alarm interrupted and he was overcome by shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows the real Viktor. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> the real Viktor. They rarely talk, but they're friendly. He doesn't need a tempting and naked dream-Viktor to make it weird. So this is the plan: not thinking about it for as long as he can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe doesn't cooperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A notification sounds from Phichit's phone and Phichit says, "Check it for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri picks it up and opens Viktor's message. He frowns at the familiar icon near the message. That very normal picture of Viktor's face shouldn't make him think of slow kisses, firm muscles, or breathy moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He says he found where you want to shoot but there's no reception there so he'll leave the phone in the car. He's there and waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, already? He's excited."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can't be excited, he's used to modeling. He might as well work at it at this point. Why would he be excited?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's excited. Viktor is always late, not early."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A commonly known fact."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gossip, then," Yuuri says dismissively. "He's not late </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> often."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to the classes you have together, no. That's another commonly known fact."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stares at Viktor's icon until the screen goes black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just a rumor. It must be wrong. Or Phichit's implied conclusion is wrong. Yuuri should push the ludicrous idea from his mind. Push it away and shove it into the same box he tries to stuff dream-Viktor into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The changing scenery becomes denser and green around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you even find that place?" he asks Phichit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have my ways. We'll have to stop and walk there in a bit. You carry the food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's stomach churns. Dream-Viktor stays firmly at the forefront of Yuuri's thoughts, smirking, refusing to be pushed into boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive at an old crumbling structure, little more than a few stone arches covered in foliage. The stone is a cool grey where it isn't overtaken by vibrant green plants. Even knowing this was a real castle, Yuuri didn't expect it to be this huge when he saw the pictures. There's an archway he'd seen and thought to be blocked by plants, but what had appeared to be a little gap between branches is actually a fairly decent opening to pass through. The plants only tug a little at his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri, Phichit, hello!" Viktor greets them with a blinding smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream-Viktor had had the same accent, but he'd said Yuuri's name in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> different way. Yuuri's face feels hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Viktor," Phichit returns and walks past him to set everything in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stops in front of Viktor, torn. He's desperate to escape the awkward feeling but doesn't want to make Viktor feel ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor tilts his head after hearing just that one word from him. Great. He must be acting weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri hesitates for a moment, then says, "Phichit chose a really pretty place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor glances around them, not even lingering on the view. "Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did Phichit threaten you with to get you to come here? I can't imagine he has blackmail material on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor chuckles a little at that. "No threats," he says. "Just promises."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he use that line? That's a cartoon villain line."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor laughs. "Don't worry, Yuuri. I definitely want to be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it is. That low voice, that lopsided smile. Tugging at Yuuri's heart, so easy to see as an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. That's... That's good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri," Phichit calls, "makeup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right," Yuuri jumps, happy for the escape. "Viktor, you'll...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do my own makeup," Viktor waves him off, smiling, then uses that same low tone when he adds, "I can't wait to see what Phichit does with yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's worse than usual. Either Viktor really is flirting, or Yuuri's dream is messing with his mind. And Yuuri had determined months ago that Viktor can't be flirting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phichit, do you think Viktor is one of those people who don't know how charming they are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phichit's hand jumps and Yuuri feels spots of eyeliner drying near his eyebrow and on his cheekbone. "Ugh, I have to redo your eyes. Where did that even come from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to ruin whatever Phichit had put on in preparation for the lipstick, Yuuri resists biting his lip. "You're right, that's absurd, all he has to do is exist in a universe with a mirror."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit snorts, rummaging in his bag. "You'd think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he's too... He's doing it on purpose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he is, he's not even subtle. You just described yourself. You're the oblivious charmer, not Viktor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you even get him to come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told him you asked to model with him," Phichit says, pulling out makeup remover and some cotton pads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit starts wiping the ruined makeup off. "I asked him if he would model for my project. He told me he was busy. Probably thought it was weird, we never really talk, I only know him through gossip. So I told him it's fine, I could always find someone else, but he was your first choice to work with, so I thought I'd ask. When I said you asked, he wasn't busy anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. He declined, heard your name, and agreed. Like magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more talking or I'll never finish with your makeup in time to use the sunlight. I'm trying to make you ephemeral. Whatever that looks like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri shuts his mouth, more restless than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor's response to Yuuri's makeup is a long, wide-eyed  look. In his current state, Yuuri is interpreting everything wrong, so he tries very hard not to read into it. He also tries not to stare at the way Viktor's makeup makes him glow. He fails at both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flirting continues, seemingly laced into everything Viktor says. It's both nerve-wracking and amazing, like living through another dream. One with a regrettable amount of fabric compared to his last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they start taking photos, Phichit has them in suspiciously suggestive poses. Not sexual, but enough to keep Yuuri on edge. He can't tell if Phichit simply wants to give him the gift of seeing these pictures later, or if he's trying to tease and torment him. Either way, Viktor seems happy enough to wrap an arm around Yuuri, to lean into him, to have Yuuri's hands on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time they touch Yuuri jumps and the corner of Viktor's lips quirks up. Yuuri forces himself to calm down, smother any thought that strays where it shouldn't, and keep his mind on modeling. Over time, the muscles of his face relax and the tension burrows deeper in his body, where it won't be picked up by Phichit's camera. Gradually, Viktor's behavior becomes more subdued, as if to match Yuuri's. Yuuri doesn't know if he likes that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point Phichit lowers the camera, frowning at the two of them. He shakes his head at Yuuri and says, "I want to change my batteries and look at what I've got so far. We should take a break. You two set up the picnic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A picnic?" Viktor perks up, turning to Yuuri as Phichit leaves them and Yuuri tries not to feel too much like he's being abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing fancy. Come on, it's over there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri leads him to a cooler full of fruits and sandwiches. They spread the blanket they brought on the ground and decide to keep the container closed until Phichit joins them, keeping everything nice and cool. Yuuri is left with nothing to occupy him while he sits near Viktor and waits. Hunching over, he keeps glancing in the direction Phichit went to fiddle with his camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not fair, Yuuri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Yuuri's head snaps to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor is leaning towards him, frowning. It makes Yuuri want to shrink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You act like you think I'm going to bite you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of Viktor biting him is far too attractive and Yuuri swallows. "I'm sorry," he tries, but it sounds like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wrinkles between Viktor's brows don't relax. "Am I doing something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, why would you think that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's why I'm asking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri curls up tighter. According to Phichit, Viktor is here specifically for him, to model together, and all Yuuri did was act awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Yuuri says again. "I just didn't think Phichit would actually ask you to come. It was a joke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor tenses and sits back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," Viktor says and Yuuri suddenly realizes he made a mistake. "Well, misunderstandings happen. If you're not comfortable with me here, I could—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, no, I'm sorry, that's not how I meant it," Yuuri rushes to say. "I meant I didn't think it was realistic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I told him to ask you, it was like... Like if someone asked you what you want for your birthday, and you told them you want something ridiculous. Like they should buy you a house or give you a million dollars. So it was that kind of joke. I didn't think he would actually ask. Or that you would actually come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah." The hurt clears from Viktor's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Yuuri says. "I'm having... a really weird day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm here. Even though you wanted me to come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even though you never act like this around me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Yuuri repeats, not as sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn't surprised when Viktor tilts his head, looking amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing," Yuuri sighs. "I just... I had a really weird dream, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A weird dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods. He's glad to see Viktor's smile slowly widening. At the same time, he feels like he just made another kind of mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can sympathize," Viktor says. "Sometimes I have really weird dreams, too. In one dream, Batman came to a funeral I was attending. I don't remember much, but there were colorful sharks there somewhere, too. I befriended the only glitter shark. I think it was meant to represent Georgi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In another dream, Makkachin turned into a cat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makkachin? Your dog?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She kept barking, even after becoming a cat. It didn't feel so weird in the dream, but Yuri Plisetsky — You know him, yes? — He was horrified when I told him. Yelled at me for days for making him imagine a barking cat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What..." Yuuri laughs awkwardly. "Why are you telling me about these?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To make a point," Viktor says with a spark of mischief in his eyes that makes Yuuri want to run. "I have experience with strange dreams, but they don't normally change how I act throughout the day. Your dream must have been exceptional to make you blush like this when you just mention it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of Yuuri's face becomes unbearable as soon as it's pointed out. Burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuuuuuuuri," Viktor scoots to sit closer to him, "What did you dream about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm— It's—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All day, you acted like you don't want me here. You were so cold to me." Viktor leans into him and Yuuri struggles to maintain distance between their faces. "Don't I deserve to know why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do want you here," Yuuri says, hoping Viktor will take this and be satisfied. It doesn't work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not answering, Yuuri." Viktor keeps leaning closer. "You don't want to tell me, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing his balance, Yuuri</span>
  <span> falls back on his elbows with a yelp. He half expects Viktor to follow, climbing on top of him and proving once and for all that this is in fact another dream, but Viktor just laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, it's making you terribly fun to tease."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teasing. Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's stomach sinks. He groans and lets himself fall the rest of the way, lying on the ground, his head outside the bounds of their picnic blanket. The grass pricks the back of his head and neck. "I'm glad you're having fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Viktor smiles. It's strange. "I'm not being very nice, am I? Having fun at your expense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too busy trying to process Viktor's expression, Yuuri doesn't say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to tell me about your dream, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new emotions playing in Viktor's voice and across his features are fascinating. This is a Viktor Yuuri didn't know existed until today, so human and alive. A Viktor who's hurt when he thinks Yuuri doesn't want him around. Who somehow teases Yuuri with silly stories about glittery sharks and barking cats. It's addictive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were in it," Yuuri blurts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Viktor looks at him with wide eyes. "I was in the dream that makes you look like a tomato with smudges of makeup?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A tomato?" Yuuri sputters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri," Viktor scrambles to lean over him, holding himself up by his arms beside Yuuri's head. There's nothing seductive or graceful about it. "Now you have to tell me what it was about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri pauses for a moment. "No. I don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I was there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you weren't. It happened in my dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuuuuri!" Viktor protests. His eyes go round, his eyebrows rise, he pouts, he—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you making a puppy face at me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pout drops, leaving Viktor looking sheepish as he bites his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bursting into laughter, Yuuri curls on his side, arms wrapping around his stomach. Viktor doesn't say anything and Yuuri can't stop laughing long enough to see if he's hurt. All his anxiety from being around Viktor seems silly after seeing this side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god." Yuuri looks up, still giggling. "How are you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I never noticed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor's eyes are wide again, but there's nothing theatrical about it this time. He looks at Yuuri like he's a wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really were flirting with me, weren't you?" Yuuri says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't realize?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A house," Yuuri reminds him. "A million dollars."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor scowls and starts saying something, but Yuuri doesn't feel like being chastised. He reaches to touch Viktor's bitten lip. Whatever Viktor means to say, it's gone with a little stutter of breath. For only a second, Yuuri marvels at this new power, the ability to disrupt Viktor's thoughts with a touch. Then Viktor bends down to kiss him. Yuuri gasps, leans up, presses into his lips. Their makeup makes the kiss sticky and strange but it's so wonderfully sweet. He threads fingers in Viktor's hair as Viktor cups his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I guess we'll have to reapply the makeup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri chokes, nearly biting Viktor, and knocks their heads together in his hurry to sit up. Both groan in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit laughs. "You forgot I'm here, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Yuuri tries to say, catching his breath. "I'm—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, I forgive you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... What?" Yuuri eyes him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit shakes his head, smiling, and Yuuri notices he has his phone in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I find this on social media, I'll destroy your equipment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm wounded, Yuuri! Viktor, help me out, is that a way Yuuri should treat his best friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor's hand finds Yuuri's. "I wouldn't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I'm hearing here," Yuuri says, "is that the pictures are online already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't even have reception here. You're bullying me. This is bullying. We should eat and get ready for more pictures, but instead you're bullying me. You know, the sooner we finish, the sooner you can take your boyfriend out on a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-my—" Yuuri stutters, glancing at Viktor. Viktor's smile makes him swallow his denial. "Yes. Okay. Fine. But your equipment is still in danger if I find anything online."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit's presence is the only reason the sandwiches are eaten quickly. Yuuri's skin is buzzing. He's aching to kiss Viktor again. It doesn't feel right to have distance between them after such a brief taste. The conversation mostly consists of Phichit's stories filling in the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finish, Viktor goes to fix his makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What took you so long?" Yuuri asks when they clean their mess and fold the blanket back into the car. "With the camera, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you thankful that I took my time there?" Phichit teases and doesn't even pause for Yuuri's blush. "It's a new camera, and I'm still learning to use it. I played with some settings that bothered me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you figure it out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of it. I miss my old camera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you brought the old, you'd have had no reason to learn how to use this one, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True," he sighs. "Let's do your makeup. I want to try a few different things now that you're not going to act like I'm torturing you by making you stand near Viktor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush. Makeup."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The difference between the first and the second photoshoot is dramatic. Viktor and Yuuri let themselves go, and judging by his smile and the frequent shutter sound, Phichit enjoys their chemistry. They laugh together and act out elaborate embarrassing scenes as they move from spot to spot within the castle and pose. Not everything will be usable, and Phichit does sometimes nudge them back on track and into the theme, but the company is good for Yuuri's ability to act freely. It finally feels like it should when he's spending time with two people he likes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep it up until the sun starts to set and Phichit decides there isn't light he can use anymore. He's vibrating with energy when he packs his things with Yuuri's help, and Yuuri knows he'll stay up late picking pictures and editing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume you're going to go back with Viktor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri hesitates, about to say they haven't discussed it, when a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Viktor says into his hair. "I'm keeping Yuuri for a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri laughs. "I guess I am, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit pulls out a phone and Yuuri snatches it right out of his hand before realizing it's not Phichit's. It's his own phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to steal it, Yuuri," Phichit laughs. "I meant to give it to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri blushes. "Sorry. I thought—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You thought I need this specific moment in a picture after all the eye-fucking you did in front of my camera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri makes a strange noise but Viktor just laughs and kisses his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit does take a picture of that, his phone out so fast that Yuuri has to admire the skill. Before he can jump and take the correct phone from him this time, Phichit says, "Relax, I'll just send it to you two. You're adorable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit leaves with the words "Behave, kids" said like he knows they won't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they're finally alone, it doesn't feel right to go back home yet. Viktor finds them a nice spot in the ruins. It has no ceiling, just the lower part of a wall still standing. They can see the sky with minimal wind. Viktor leans against the wall, crunching the plants growing and climbing on it. They frame his face beautifully. Yuuri is transfixed, mesmerized by the expression in Viktor's eyes as pulls Yuuri to sit in his lap. He hugs Yuuri close into his chest. Yuuri is thankful. It's starting to get cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should have asked Phichit to leave the blanket with us," Viktor says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he'd make assumptions. I have to deal with enough smug looks from him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Viktor wraps an arm around Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri tries to relax into his embrace, but he's still restless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Viktor," he starts slowly—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me Vitya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, okay, Vitya. Vitya, what Phichit said, was he right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor makes a face like he can't decide if he's happy. "What about, specifically?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he said... I mean... Are you my boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought that was obvious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You thought the flirting was obvious too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because it was," Viktor laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then..." Yuuri hesitates. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you expect me to say no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Yuuri hides his face in Viktor's neck. "Just checking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked like you were uncomfortable when he said it. If anything, I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were bringing it up to say no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who on earth would reject </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was one lesbian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like women?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought she was a boy. She thought it was hilarious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was dark!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri snorts. "And that's the only time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor exhales slowly, playful amusement draining away. "Of course not. I get rejected. I'm glad you didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blows, whistling and rustling branches. Viktor hugs him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Yuuri, I'm jealous. I never got to dream about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a strange idea, for Viktor to want Yuuri in his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do have daydreams, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's throat goes dry. "You're joking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're teasing me again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can tease you and be truthful at the same time," Viktor says, his head bent so he's breathing the words across Yuuri's neck. It's warm. "The truth pulls amazing responses from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri shivers with a little gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, like that," Viktor murmurs and kisses Yuuri's neck. "That's a new one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice reminds Yuuri of how powerful he felt when he realized he could make Viktor forget about talking with just the touch of a finger to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking up, one of Yuuri's arms leaves its place around Viktor's neck and travels down to feel the muscles through the fabric. Viktor's chest in his dream left the most vivid image in Yuuri's mind and he wonders how close it is to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dreamed about us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Viktor breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were naked. It was... Um... You let me fuck you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Let you? What do you mean, let you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked, and you— It was— I mean, it was a dream. If you don't want to, you could fuck me. Or, maybe toys? Blowjobs? Handjobs. Or none of that, we don't have to, I just—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri, wait, stop. Yes to all of that, that's not the point. Your dream was wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can a dream be wrong? It's just a fantasy, it's—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri, please," Viktor says, soft and enticing, "please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Yuuri's brain malfunctions. He stares, uncomprehending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, darling. I've been having fantasies about </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you. Let you? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Viktor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor doesn't even comment on Yuuri's use of his full name. "Will you please fuck me, Yuuri?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... um..." Yuuri swallows. Viktor is hard under him and he almost agrees, but. "I don't have condoms. Or lube."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Viktor blinks and blushes. "Me neither."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension crumbles and Yuuri laughs until Viktor joins him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I heard you laugh before earlier today," Viktor tells him and kisses his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Yuuri smiles. "Class isn't the best place for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My Yuuri," Viktor says, stroking his cheek. "I've been missing out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor kisses him and Yuuri tilts his head, leaning into his lips. His expression lingers in Yuuri's mind, more tender than anything he thought he'd see from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Missing out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He's been refusing to acknowledge Viktor's interest in him for so long and he feels foolish for it. He could have had this weeks ago. Maybe even months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri slips his hands into the space between their chests, enjoying the contours of Viktor's muscles under his palm. The dream really was wrong. Nothing in it prepared him to have Viktor trembling at his touch. His fingers find Viktor's nipples through the shirt and rub across them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor breaks the kiss with a jolt and Yuuri stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vik— Um, Vitya, are you—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," Viktor says, "I'm... usually not sensitive there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri frowns. "What, really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's weird now. They hurt a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurt!?" Yuuri recoils, his hands flying away from Viktor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a bad hurt," Viktor hurries to clarify, capturing one hand and placing it back on his chest. Yuuri hesitantly returns the other too. "It's just the cold." Viktor brings his face close to Yuuri's, ready to kiss him, but first says, "Keep going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their lips touch again, Yuuri brushes Viktor's nipples gently. This time he only stiffens slightly, the muscles tensing at the feeling. Viktor hums into the kiss and the pornographic sounds from Yuuri's dream pale in comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri shudders when Viktor's hand slips under the back of his shirt, letting cold air in along with the soft caress. The hand is cool, but it still seems to burn Yuuri's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can talk himself out of it, Yuuri grinds down onto Viktor's cock, making Viktor gasp and swear and kiss him harder, groaning into his mouth. He trails a hand down Yuuri's back to the edge of his pants and pauses there for a moment. Yuuri deepens the kiss, moaning, and Viktor takes it as the encouragement it is. He pushes in, under the fabric of Yuuri's pants and underwear, and pulls Yuuri again onto his cock. Moaning, Yuuri leans into his chest, letting Viktor's body heat warm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the fabric of Yuuri's clothes, Viktor's palms grow warmer until each is a searing brand in the cold wind. A finger slides between his cheeks and finds his hole, pushing on it lightly. Yuuri gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri?" Viktor murmurs in his lovely voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How come Yuuri gets to hear it like this, close and intimate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feels good," Yuuri promises, just in case Viktor is worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Viktor says and his finger presses against the tight ring of muscle without trying to breach it. "I want to make it better, though. Will you help me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open your pants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri unzips them and takes his cock out without moving away from Viktor's body, but cold air still reaches it, freezing the heated skin. Wincing, Yuuri grabs Viktor's shirt and covers his cock, trapping it between the fabric and Viktor's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The embarrassment </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Viktor starts laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was cold," Yuuri complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor hugs him closer and presses their bodies together, soft laughter still vibrating in his chest. "I'm not complaining, darling. I didn't plan it, but I'm very happy to have your cock on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're teasing me again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only with the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri groans, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor chuckles and kisses the side of his head. His finger presses on Yuuri's rim and starts rubbing small insistent circles around his hole. Yuuri jumps and squirms, motions that have his cock rubbing on Viktor's stomach and send waves of sensations through him. He moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lovely. See? Keep it there." Viktor noses at Yuuri's neck and kisses him, finding a good spot to nibble gently. "Marks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri thinks of being called Viktor's, hearing 'My Yuuri' in Viktor's voice, having visible proof of that belonging coloring his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor latches onto his neck with a groan, drowning Yuuri in a new set of sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor's shoulders, rustling the plants growing along the little wall as his arms disrupt them. He buries his face in Viktor's neck and shuts his eyes. Leaves and stalks brush his forehead, his temples, his arms, tickling and making him feel hidden from view in the safety of Viktor's embrace. He keeps jerking forward, his cock sliding on Viktor's stomach. He sits squarely on the bulge of Viktor's cock, drawing out appreciative noises from Viktor's chest with each movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, Yuuri had Viktor spread out under him, looking at him with a sultry indulgent smile. His eyes said he knows he's irresistible and he's graciously allowing Yuuri to take what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As compelling as that image was, this is better. Viktor didn't remove a single piece of clothing, and yet how can his dream compare? This is a reality where Viktor wants him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nonexistent space between them doesn't allow for broad movements, but Yuuri's hips rock faster. Grass crunches under his knees and the balls of his feet. Viktor sucks hickeys into his neck, scrapes teeth along the skin, kisses and licks and groans until he has to pause for breath. For a short moment the spot he's been teasing is stung by cold as vulnerable wet skin bare for the air until Viktor's mouth covers it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's blood burns. He feels the ridges of Viktor's abs under his sensitive cock. Viktor's arm on his upper back has him surrounded by warmth, even as the air bites his skin. He's held close, like something to be cherished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rustle of leaves is distant, an accompaniment to Viktor's panting. The warm air fans across the exposed back of Yuuri's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gusts of wind have them holding each other tighter, shivering together, so close they might never be able to pry themselves apart. Yuuri manages a deep breath, smelling the plants, the earth, the crisp air. Cool scents that remind him of the world outside their bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's mind goes quiet, surrendering to the heat and the cold that play on his skin. He moves freely, moans loudly, not feeling even a shred of embarrassment when he starts mumbling his amazement and disbelief. He doesn't know what he's saying, but Viktor answers him, whispering "I'm here, I'm real, I want you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yuuri comes, his scream gets locked in his throat. He chokes on it and gasps, letting out a weak whine instead. Viktor moans and stops teasing. He drops his hand from Yuuri's upper back to wrap it around Yuuri's waist and Yuuri shivers as one stretch of skin gets hit by the cold and another slowly grows warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gorgeous, stunning, my lovely Yuuri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's eyes feel a little irritated, like he might cry. It probably isn't the wind. He closes them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri thinks about that. "Can't put it in words. Not yet. You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing. Best sex I've ever had."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't even come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Viktor squeezes his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog clears slowly from Yuuri's mind. He sits back a little and considers the idea that Viktor could be satisfied with this after being teased by Yuuri's movements. Seeing Viktor's expression, he can't deny that it must be true. He looks happy and pleased and fond, not impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri shakes his head and reaches down to pull his underwear over his softening cock. He glances up to see Viktor's curious expression and reaches down to rub his thumb over the still-prominent bulge, causing a hummed sigh. Viktor's chest rises and falls with it and Yuuri can see where the shirt sticks to his abs, wet with Yuuri's come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we didn't finish," Yuuri says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to make you come in your pants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor inhales sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I? Can you come like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor laughs, weak and a little hysterical, and leans his head back onto the wall, revealing a long elegant neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Can I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes. Please, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri kisses along his collar bones and sneaks the other hand under Viktor's shirt, trailing fingers through the come on his stomach. He gathers some and takes it up, teasing Viktor's nipple. Viktor swears and grips Yuuri tighter, so Yuuri does it again with the other side. His come dries and soaks into the shirt, but Yuuri makes good use of it for as long as he can while he rubs his ass on Viktor's clothed cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor's hands try to find purchase on the skin of Yuuri's back, digging the nails in, leaving burning red trails. He throws his head back as his body arches and Yuuri mouths at his neck and under his beautiful jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri scoots back a little and cups Viktor's cock with a hand, slowly rubbing and massaging his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor isn't quiet, and Yuuri doesn't know why he expected him to be. He gasps and moans and shakes, beautifully needy and so much better than whatever image of him Yuuri had. He wails when Yuuri finds the head of his cock and whines when the attention is focused there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses down until the lowest point of Viktor's v-neck, then finds a pebbled nipple to suck on. It gets wet and warm under his attention. Fascinated by the idea of new reactions from Viktor, he moves to the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor cries out, swears, shivers violently. It's so gratifying Yuuri scrapes his nails over the rough fabric of Viktor's pants, wondering what he'll get, and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me," Viktor says suddenly, urgently, "Yuuri, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheer desperation punches the air from Yuuri's lungs and he surges up to kiss him. Viktor's relief is palpable, even as his body reacts to the loss of Yuuri's warm mouth on his chest. He moans again and again like he can't stop and Yuuri rubs his cock faster, spurred on by Viktor's raw need. He sounds like he might cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri wants to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor's extended whine when he comes is swallowed by Yuuri's lips. He grabs Viktor's jaw, keeping the trembling of his body from breaking the kiss. He doesn't move his hand away from Viktor's cock until he feels the fabric over it get satisfyingly wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets go of Viktor's face once the trembling subsides. Viktor rests his forehead on Yuuri's shoulder and tries to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, past the leaves and the crumbling ceiling, Yuuri sees stars dotting the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go back," Yuuri says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't sleep here." Yuuri runs his fingers through Viktor's hair, wondering how soft it would have been without the sweat if he took the time to feel it properly before they did this. "And I want to shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a bath?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri thinks of his family's hot springs, hours of travel away. He wants to take Viktor there, someday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phichit and I don't have a tub."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My place. Come with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri kisses Viktor's cheek, feeling painfully fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Yuuri?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a while until Viktor can drive, but they reach Viktor's home at a reasonable hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First in the bath and then in Viktor's bed, Yuuri takes his time getting familiar with every millimeter of Viktor's body. He marvels at how, with every freckle and beauty mark, Viktor manages to outdo the idealized perfection from his dream and his fantasies. Viktor's joy is radiant and Yuuri tastes every smile once, twice, and then again when his kisses produce new smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're both exhausted before Yuuri is ready to be done. He forces himself to lie down, sink into the soft pillow, and relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a day ago, at the same time, Yuuri was lying in bed and dreading today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he looks into Viktor's eyes. The color is swallowed by darkness, but the affection is unmistakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses Viktor's forehead and says, "Good night, Vitya." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, my Yuuri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind keeps replaying two words together: 'My Yuuri.' Absurd. And yet, it's his reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even long after closing his eyes, Viktor's smile doesn't fade. Yuuri keeps looking at it, overcome by emotions he doesn't know how to name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't remember falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No concrit please.</p><p>Find me and my art on <a href="https://rikichie.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/rikichie_">twitter</a>! Always happy to make new friends.</p><p>Comments are always appreciated! Even if you found the fic years after posting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>